Hyuuga Hinata's Fear Garden
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A howl in the night. A girl with a passion. Who plants arms of victims claimed. This is my secret Garden of Fear.


**Hyuuga Hinata's Fear Garden**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of the series Naruto, nor do I ever plan on doing so except my fan-made characters. I also do not own Vocaloid, in which this story is based upon, or rather based on a song by Kagamine Rin called Fear Garden, which can be viewed on YouTube or Nico Nico Douga. After I had listened to the song Fear Garden for the first time, I was addicted to it. Then, after seeing the video of the song again, I decided that I had to write a story based on Fear Garden, but it could be easy to use Kagamine Rin at the Vocaloid section, so I decided to use a different girl instead... Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

She smiled sweetly, as she finished digging the hole. Stabbing the shovel into the small dirt pile, she then reached down, and bends as she caresses a human arm. She giggled as she then plants the amputated human arm right into the hole, splattering a bit of blood before the hole is filled.

"There... another planted," she sighs dreamily; yet with a sinister and wicked giggle to her melodious voice.

She got back up, as the wind blew gently. This bare cemetery was nestled in a hidden valley right behind the village, blocked off by thick tall trees, and her own Fuuinjutsu that completely hid this site from others but herself, since the seals had been worked using her blood. Hyuuga Hinata may have been a sweet and innocent little kunoichi with a bit of a shy demeanor, but she was far from sweet and innocent, if one was to see the various rotting arms sticking from the ground of male and female origin.

_Yoru no wameki goe  
_(A howl in the night)  
_Jounetsu no onnanoko  
_(A girl with a passion)  
_Dare ga youkyuu sa reru gisei sha no ude o ueru ka  
_(Who plants arms of victims claimed)  
_Kore ha osore no watashi no himitsu niwa de aru  
_(This is my secret Garden of Fear)

This is what she sang to herself, before she leave the shovel where it was, stabbed next to the arm of Mizuki, the traitor who earlier tonight, ended up defeated yet again since his escape from the prison by the love of her life and her old Academy sensei Iruka. She also shed off the simple white summer dress which left her naked and exposed to the cool wind in this canyon-like grave, and with a built showering area washed off as much of the blood as she could before getting dressed in her original clothes. She then walks from the garden, returning to the village as discreetly and as quietly as possible without alerting ANBU.

=0=0=

Mizuki was burned to ashes, and then dumped not the nearby lake a couple miles from the village. The man was recaptured, and when one of the warden's usual prison guards over the ninjas came to feed him the usual prison food, the alarm was raised as he was found dead. He was in the report made in his autopsy, brutally murdered by a sharp bladed weapon of non-shinobi origin, and his right arm missing from the bicep, apparently sawed into, sliced, and then when enough was cut to the bone, snapped off like a branch. And the strange thing was that they could not find any traces of DNA or even a finger print because whoever broke into the prison to kill Mizuki was careful in not laying any trails other than this grizzly scene. No one expected to know that Hinata wore a full-on bodysuit that covered every inch of her body but her eyes, to make this murder, and leave not even a fingerprint. A perfect execution worthy of a shinobi...

You see, ever since Hinata had been kidnapped, and then rescued, her life was hard on her, and the constant comments from her so-called loving father did nothing to boost her moral in life. She hid herself behind a mask, much like her lover does. However, her mask hid away her true self... the real Hinata who had snapped and began to silent killing spree since the age of six. Her first victim was one of the Hyuuga Councilmen's son, who she had killed when he tried to molest her. That day, she was very stressed, and from the constant harsh words by her father, and the cold eyes of the rest of the Main Branch, the older teen's attempt of raping her cost his life. It was still a mystery as to what had happened, but as always, the fools blamed Naruto for murdering and "devouring his body". Hinata smiled to herself, as she remembered that day, her first kill, and how she liked to when she had stabbed him repeatedly along the chest, neck, and face with the same knife that she cleans, using blessed holy water from a local shrine in the nearby town. From there, each person who had pissed her off ended up missing, and dead.

Then, as she began to look at Naruto, she could see the pain he suffered from the many people who mistreated him, and abused him but the very few whom truly cared for her lover. Those people who try to assault Naruto or just plain try and smack him around ended up dead later that day. Her garden was filled with many arms of her victims, as she has begun taking away the one thing that her victims use to strike Naruto with... their hands... and their arms. Of course, the garden was foul with the scent of decay and blood, and the arms that had rotted away until maggots begin to make a living, are incinerated to ash, where the ashes are used for her beautiful garden. Of course even with her skill she never dared messed with the higher ranked ninjas of Konoha... at least, not until she was powerful enough to kill them in complete silence and secrecy.

Until then, she would have to settle for the bastards who were weak. And she has always wished to see Sakura's arms dotting the various spots of her garden... along with the blonde hussy she fights with over the prick with the duck-butt hairstyle. But recently she has been thinking about the arms of another. The arms of her lover. She truly loved Naruto, but... in a twisted way, she loved his arms more, and then she had a thought.

_What if I added his arms to my collection?_

Then she looked up as she heard an old woman yell at Naruto, hysterically screaming for help just because she had fallen, and Naruto who was nearby, decided to help her up. She narrowed her eyes As Naruto decided to leave her be after he had forcibly got her of the ground. She would be leaving her secret garden later that night with two new arms added to her collection.

=0=0=

It's been about a month since Touji was recaptured, and thrown back in prison. He just never knew that he was later that night murdered. Once again, he was dejected by Sakura, although a bit more calmly, for a simple date, because she was still hung over on Sasuke. He cared for Sasuke as well, but the prick was now a Nukenin, joining Orochimaru at Otogakure.

Just as he opened the door to his home, he was surprised to see Hinata in his house.

"H-Hinata?"

She smiled. "H-Hi Naruto... I... I got in through your window."

"Oh..." He turned around and closed the door, and just as he locked it, like always, he felt a clubbing blow to the back of his head. The last he saw before darkness blinded him was Hinata's feet, and then a blinding pain cracking against the side of his temple, effectively knocking him out.

"My loving Naruto-kun," she whispered, as she picked him up, and cradled his head in his arms, before her hands began to caress his cheeks and his face, and then move to his arms. She tore his jacket off and his shirt, and admired his muscles that he's built from his constant training. She shivered, growing a bit wet as she felt each hard muscle she could find on the young teen.

She then lifted him up, and carried him over to the center of the room, where she got a scroll ready. A plume of smoke later, and like her many victims but a rare few, was sealed away.

Then she heard a banging on the door.

"Naruto, Naruto get up. I know you're in there. Lady Hokage needs us for a mission!"

It was Haruno Sakura.

She hissed silently and dove out of the window, just as it was unlocked, and in stepped not only the pinkette, but their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Hinata would have regret this, as she had forgotten to take her weapon, and Kakashi upon seeing the pipe that looked so out of place, made him tell Sakura to alert Tsunade that something ill is going on. But in Hinata's mind, she figured that no one will know what had happened. After all, no one cared for her dear Naruto-kun but her, and only her.

=0=0=

Everyone was sickened by the stench of decay and blood that permeated the air. In the span of three hours, the Konoha Eleven (Sasuke's gone, remember?) were gathered by their senseis. However, one other person was missing, which turned out to be Hinata. Tsunade ordered a search to be drawn out, before Kakashi alerted her that Pakkun detected Hinata's scent coming from the room and the pipe he found earlier. And then following that trail, they stumbled upon a barrier that blocked everyone out. In came Jiraiya, who for an hour and a half worked on disabling the Fuuinjutsu that apparently was erected for so many years.

But once he broke it, the scent of blood bombarded them, and made Kiba and Akamaru sick to their stomachs due to their heightened sense of smell. For the rest of that time limit, they traveled trying to find Hinata who for all Tsunade knew, was doing something that was normally not her character. They would be surprised when they found the garden, and dozens upon dozens of arms sticking out of the ground like nightmarish trees just beginnin to grow. And there, with blood pouring from the stumps of his arms, was Uzumaki Naruto, and splattered in most of his blood was Hyuuga Hinata, happily planting his left arm into the ground.

"What the hell?" Kakashi uttered in shock.

"Help... me..." Naruto whispered, who was still clinging. Because of a poison that Hinata injected into his body, not even the fox was able to keep Naruto alive for much longer.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your arms are so lovely... oh... I could just use your fingers to masturbate..." She giggled insanely, turning her eyes onto her lover bleeding on the ground, then she grabbed his other arm.

"HYUUGA HINATA!" shouts the voice of the Godaime Hokage, as the Jounin came at her to subdue her.

She turned around giggling happily, and creepily, as a snake impacted her and wrapped around tightly. The boa kept its tight grip as Kakashi rushed to his student, who was slowly closing his eyes, whispering faintly.

"My garden is complete... I have my Naruto-kun... my dear loving Naruto-kun... my husband... my lover..."

"She's nuts," Kiba whispered, never before had he been afraid of her like now. Everyone was in complete shock at what they had witnessed. The one shy Hyuuga, who had an easily spotted crush on the dobe of their graduating class, was clearly insane and sick in the head. Even if Naruto was picked on, they would have never wished this on the sunny-haired blonde.

The Hokage ran her medical jutsu over Naruto, and then used her chakra to flush out the poison she detected. That instantly got the fox to expel his youkai, and keep Naruto alive once again as he forcibly made Naruto regrow his arms very painfully and in less than a minute.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata giggles, "I love you Naruto!"

"Take her away... lock her in the ANBU Prison," Tsunade said, "and someone alert Hiashi..."

Neji, shaking the body-numbing shock from himself stepped up. "I'll alert Hiashi-sama." Then he was off following Anko and Kurenai.

Now, how to explain what everyone else just witnessed: Naruto regrowing his arms by this weird red chakra. Inside her jail an hour later, Hinata was muttering to herself, and caressing an object that they could not get her to relinquish. Ibiki told the ANBU to just let her keep it, as she was sealed inside the room.

"Naruto-kun..."

She held his arm, his right arm she wasn't able to bury yet. She kissed the fingers of the amputated arm, and then began to suck on the digits with an erotic moan escaping her throat. Ibiki, Anko, Inoichi, some of the ANBU in that room, and Tsunade, all turned away as Hinata began to shed her clothes. Even Ibiki couldn't stomach this as he reapplied the Fuuinjutsu so that the one-way mirror that section of wall was blackened and thus blocked the dark things that was currently happening. Because no one wanted to see the Hyuuga Heiress having sex using an amputated human arm.

* * *

**She's dark, she's insane, and she's a bit on the yandere side. Really creepy, hm?**

**EDIT: Fixed some errors.**


End file.
